An Old Guitar
by Racke
Summary: Misao was never the kind of person to think things through. Misao x Ayano


An Old Guitar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Misao had never been one of those people who thought about things before they did them. This fact had put her in a lot of trouble over the years, as well as being the driving force behind quite a few of her fights with Ayano.

Despite this, she'd never really considered changing her way of facing life, she wasn't really sure why she never even felt like she ought to better herself a _little_, but this was something that something deep inside of her was adamant about.

So what if she barely scarped by on that test because she hadn't remembered about it at all, and had only had two hours to cram everything into her head.

She would never try thinking of the big picture, because there weren't any need for it. She knew that it was there, and she knew that it would probably cause trouble for her later, but that was _later_. This lack of planning ahead had also caused her a lot of trouble, but still something in her refused to even _attempt_ to plan ahead.

She knew that she probably had a very good reason for refusing to better herself, but – although laziness was definitely a large factor – she couldn't for the life of her think of what it might be.

"Misa-chan?" Ayano looked at her, seemingly a little worried at her lack of reaction – she'd been waving a hand in front of her eyes – "Are you alright?"

"Eh? Ah, I was just thinking about something…"

"Really? I'm surprised, I always thought your head was filled with air or something…" Kagami smiled evilly from her seat across from her.

"Hiiragi-chan, that's mean," Ayano reprimanded the twin-tailed girl calmly, "Misa-chan do think about things… she just never think things _through_."

"Uwaah! Even Ayano is bullying me!" despite the obvious lie, her exclamation was enough to fluster the two girls for just long enough for Misao to steal some of their food as compensation.

XXX

Misao was someone who rarely thought of the consequences of her actions. But, that didn't mean that she didn't care about them, just that she figured that it would all work out somehow, and that over thinking it would just make things unnecessarily difficult.

Of course, this attitude was bound to have some set backs when applied on a continuous basis over several years – one of these set backs had been her grades, but she'd learnt to ignore such trivial stuff a long time ago.

She just never really considered that one of these set backs would actually lead to Ayano getting seriously mad at her. Not angry – she'd known her long enough to have experienced her anger every now and then. This time it wouldn't be enough to look really pitiful and give her the puppy eyes stare.

This time, she would be forced to think of a _plan_. The mere thought of it went against all of the fanged girl's beliefs, but if it meant that she could make it up to Ayano, it would be worth it.

It was funny how that worked. If it'd been anyone else, she would've _acted_. Not thinking it through, but simply hoping that it'd turn out for the best as she did whatever came to mind to make up with them. But, Ayano was different.

Misao wasn't really sure how this 'different'-thingy had been established, but it had. And so, much like how she never thought of how to better herself, she decided to better herself.

It was a contradictory statement, to the point where thinking about it made her head hurt. But the thought of making it worse kept popping up in her head, so she began to go over things, thinking of all the potential consequences to her actions.

Over the years, Misao had learnt that the best way to make sure to stay on topic whilst thinking was to find something extremely boring to look at whilst said thinking occurred. This was the reason that she'd spent the last two hours staring at the wall – her mom had seemed slightly worried about it for some reason.

Unfortunately, despite the assistance of the wall's utter boredom, Misao got a little distracted from the subject as one question suddenly echoed through her head.

_Why is Ayano special?_

If the thought had been a person, Misao would've been staring at it with a confused expression. She wasn't used to all of this questioning of things. For example, according to her, as long as it worked, the exact workings of technology was of no real interest. This had served her well over the years, but she felt an almost desperate need to answer this 'why' which had so suddenly appeared in her head.

Seeing as she'd never really thought about this before, she began by falling into their current relationship. Ayano was her best friend. Plain and simple. But, something in that statement seemed _off_ somehow.

She tried again. Ayano was… She made an annoyed humming noise as she struggled to think of something to call her.

Smart. Kind. Warm. Beautiful.

Misao blinked. It was as if a dam suddenly burst somewhere within her, flooding her with… Ayano.

Not just with ways to describe her, but also with a massive amount of trivia she wasn't even aware of having stashed away somewhere deep inside her memory banks. She could see Ayano's smile in front of her in perfect detail, she could actually smell her faint fragrance, and what seemed like almost a recording of her laughter was echoing through her ears as if on a loop.

Basically, the pure mass of information was enough to make her dizzy.

_She's more than that._ Misao flinched a little at the thought – she was dizzy enough already, adding to this might make her heads explode – but decided to listen carefully anyway, it _was_ her thought after all.

The thought didn't continue though, and for a moment she felt a little disappointed. Then an image showed itself in front of her eyes.

Misao could only stare in disbelief at the Ayano in front of her.

She was just a little girl in a pretty dress, a girl she'd found on the verge of tears after running around searching for her for almost an hour. She hadn't really forgotten the event, but she hadn't been aware that her brain had stored such a perfect image of it.

This was the girl who'd looked at her irresponsible behavior, and laughed.

She looked into those tear-filled eyes, and suddenly, she knew what to do.

It was insane. The consequences were mind boggling. It was a plan no sane person would even consider. So, she grinned happily, and started the preparations.

XXX

"I hope this song finds you awake"

"Cause what I need to say can't wait"

"I've loved you since we were just babes"

Ayano stared at the spectacle below her window, still a little uncertain about exactly what was going on.

She'd been trying to do her homework when it had started, and she'd practically _jumped_ out of her seat to see what was happening. It wasn't that she didn't find homework to be boring, it was just that this had been the first time that she could remember where she'd abandoned it with such intensity.

Ayano felt her jaw slacken as she listened to the fanged girl's voice. She wasn't really sure how to react to any of this, but for some reason, her heart seemed to be racing.

Misao was standing in her backyard, guitar in her hands, and with an expression that made it seem like she very much meant what she was singing.

"The world can try, but we can't change"

"Cause I'm falling, I'm falling for you"

"Oh darling it's finally true"

She could feel her face beginning to heat up as she stared at the singing girl. She'd known that she knew how to play a guitar, and she'd heard her voice enough for her not to be surprised at how well it was suited for singing. But, still she was knocked dizzy by all the surprise she felt when seeing her like this.

It was like she'd been completely paralyzed, and she could simply watch as everything continued. For some reason she felt that if she were to move, it might make her stop singing, and the mere thought of that was enough to freeze her solid where she stood as the girl finally reached the end of the song.

"When I found you"

"My heart found a home"

Ayano wasn't really sure what had happened after that. Only that she'd been forced to promise to never do it again, lest Misao might really get a heart attack.

The only thing she remembered was hugging the tomboyish girl as tight as she could.

It took her several minutes of this hugging before she finally realized that she'd moved down a story in what seemed like no time flat. She then began a small game of 'connect the dots', and soon her face began heating up again.

"I really wasn't expecting you to come falling down from the sky…" the fanged girl seemed to be struggling to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting you to sing love songs below my window…" it felt as if the blush was actually spreading from her face to cover her entire body.

"Neither did I," Ayano blinked, looking up at her, she could easily see the happy grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear, "Sorry for being a little slow with realizing it."

"… You're forgiven…" she paused, "on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Kiss me?"

Misao stared at her for a moment, and Ayano was pleasantly surprised to learn that she was actually able to make her embarrassed too. Then, she kissed her, and the world around them went blank.

XXX

**A/n:** **The song used was: Falling for you, by Seabird. This was actually pretty interesting… because, even though I've been getting inspiration from songs to many of my former stories, this is the first one where actual lyrics appear. Hopefully, I didn't screw it up.**


End file.
